


It's cold

by tymczas



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymczas/pseuds/tymczas
Summary: Don't forget your coat, Eiji.Their lives seem to have a life just like that one song that they've never heard about.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 18





	It's cold

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically really inspired by the song called "Nagoya" by the band called It Looks Sad.
> 
> also it's alternative universe where ash is alive, eiji is in Tokyo and they just... vibe? 
> 
> as usually sorry for my bad English and enjoy!

**NOVEMBER 20**

**_Oh, it's Fall now and it's cold_ **

**_Went to the mountains and forgot my coat_ **

It was a freezing day. No wonder- it was late November. Eiji got a message from Ash in which he asked if Eiji could go to the mountain to see the sunset one day. It was 2pm. Eiji didn’t think much, he decided to goto the closest mountain he had- Takao. He got scared that he might miss the sunset while he was waiting for the tram.It was pretty early but after all he lived in pretty busy Tokyo. After waiting a while he finally got to the viewspot. It was beautiful. The trees were naked so the scenery wasn’t disturbed by anything. He was almost alone- few couples were adoring the view with him silently.

He took his phone out of his jacket and took a few pictures. He wasn’t sure why Ash wanted him to see the sunset but Eiji wanted to share with him this amazing view. When the sun almost disappeared from the line of his sight he finally decided to return to his house. He noticed the cold breeze. on his neck. Right. He forgot to take his coat because he was in such a rush.

After returning home he made himself some hot tea and sent Ash photos of the sunset. He also wrote a little message “Let’s watch sunset from here together one day. -E” He instantly got a reply “Yeah, one day, an then for the rest of our lives”. 

  
  


**NOVEMBER 23**

**_I feel stupid in my shorts_ **

**_I'm gonna freeze up here alone_ **

**_Then, you called me_ **

**_Then, you thawed me_ **

Ash was standing on a balcony of his apartment. He just woke up and wanted to watch the sunrise. He was sharing every sunrise and sunset with Eiji. He was just in his shorts that he was using as a pyjamas. It was a bad choice because now he was freezing. Of course he could go inside to get some pants and sweater but he really didn’t want to miss that sunrise. He waited till the last bit of the sun showed up and quickly ran inside. He was extremely cold and only could think about was a cup of warm drink. Then his phone started ringing. He was wondering who was calling him at this hour. It was Eiji. Ash quickly answered the call.

“Hello?” he said carefully.

“Good morning! It’s sunrise for you, isn’t it? I hope it was beautiful!” Eiji quickly replied. Ash couldn’t even answer because of his partner. But he didn’t mind at all. He likes listening to his voice. He missed his voice. But at least he could hear it that way.

“I read the forecast for New York. Today is going to be chilly so remember to put on some warm clothes and to drink a cup of hot tea once in a while! I’m going now. Have a good day!” Before he could answer the call ended. He wanted to wish Eiji goodnight.

Suddenly Ash didn’t feel as cold as before, and his cheeks were burning.

  
  


**NOVEMBER 28**

**_I talked to Seth the other day_ **

**_He said Japan was going great_ **

**_I hope I see him on holiday_ **

**_On holiday_ **

**_Best friend, this is terrible_ **

**_You don't know it's inevitable_ **

**_I hope you come back_ **

**_I hope he comes back_ **

  
  


Ash just finished his call with Eiji. Apparently Eiji got a new job in a sports magazine. He was writing an article about pole jumping. He also said that he’s feeling free and happy in the place where he is. Ash was so happy for him. He knew Eiji was depressed because of the injury that made him stop doing his dream job, so hearing that he feels happy made Ash heart lighter. He truly wanted the best for him.

When Ash was walking through the streets of New york something happened. The snow started to fall down. It was the first snow of this season. It reminded him that Christmas was getting closer and closer. Ash really wanted to see Eiji so he wondered if he should buy a ticket to Japan. He shaked his head and decided to not think about it not only because it would be rude to just show up in front of Eiji but also because he didn’t know where Eiji was living. Ash has lost contact with Ibe so he had no one to ask about it. He was observing the snow at the shore.

“I wonder if Eiji thought about visiting me on Christmas Eve” he wondered and returned back home.

  
  
  


**NOVEMBER 30**

**_Oh, it's Fall and you're so cold_ **

**_And, I just really want to go home_ **

Eiji was wondering why Ash was so cold lately. He wasn’t replying to his messages and when he did he just sounded… different. He couldn’t understand if it was because of his actions or something bad happened to Ash again. And he didn’t want to ask. Ash isn’t really the type that shares his current worries, even though he trusts Eiji sometimes it's just… hard to open up to someone.

The thought was bothering him for a while. When he was thinking about how it was back in New York he noticed that he misses it. Of course he’s happy here, he has his own house, stable job that he likes and overall he’s doing pretty fine. But at the same time he felt like he’s in the wrong place. This wasn’t his home. His home is wherever Ash is. Eiji felt safe with him even though they had pretty crazy stories from the time they met. But still… he misses mocking Ash, taking pictures of him while he was doing something. Missed watching sunsets and sunrises by his side.

Later that evening Eiji booked a flight to New York on 22nd of December.


End file.
